


Kiss Me Gently

by AmberAK47



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Romance, first real date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAK47/pseuds/AmberAK47
Summary: Lena takes Webby on their first REAL date, and hopefully their first REAL kiss
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my First EVER fan fiction about my favorite ship

"Louie, are you I look alright?" Lena asked nervously. "Yes Lena, you look, ugh what's that word. TREMENDOUS!" Louie says as he dusts off Lenas' shoulders as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. After all the adventures they went on together they have never EVER actually had a first REAL date.

"Lena, LENA?!" Webby yelled out in the hall. "Come on you beautiful Idiot, its time for our first date." Lena took one more look in the mirror and sighed heavily. "Lena trust me." Louie reassured. "Webby is over the moon inlove with you, and she loves you either way no matter what you look like." Lena looks at him with a small grin. "Thanks Greenie." 

Lena step's out into the hall to be stunned at the sight of Webby. "Well how do I look?" Webby asked shyly. She wore a bright lavender dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around it accompanied by little baby blue diamonds which glistened in the lights. "Wow." Lena said blushing. "Webby if Ravishing was a person, you might as well just change your name to it." Webby looked to her side blushing. "Thanks Beautiful." She says. She looks up at Lena. Lena wore a black blazer with a black and white striped shirt with a loose neck tie hanging around her neck. "You look like a Punk Rockin Angel." Webby says awkwardly. Lena looks at her with a full red face and crosses her arms while smirking. "Well my dazzling darling, its bout time we set off on our hour of romance." Lena says cheerfully. They take arm and arm and walk out towards the limo to their destination.

At the highest point in Duckberg, the two have a romantic picnic filled with all their favorite foods and Pep.After they eat They sit and watch the sunset over Duckberg and at the first site of moonlight they look at eachother lovingly until Lena breaks the silence.

"Webby." Lena says sweetly as Webby looks at her in a way as if she is replying ‘yes’. "I know I never really tell you this but, I-I'm inlove with you. You see a vulnerable side of me that nobody else sees. You know even when I play it off cool I still need someone. Webby my heart is a chest that holds many secrets and feelings and I want you to be the keeper of this chest. Will you?" Webby looks at Lena and starts to cry tears of joy. "Lena I'm inlove with you too. I want to be your chest keeper. You are the most important and beautiful duck I have ever laid eyes on." 

They sit and look at eachother until Lena sees Webbys eyes and dress glimmer in the moonlight. "Webs." Lena says putting a hand on Webbys left cheek. "Lena, kiss me gently." Lena does as she's told and presses her beak into Webby's as they melt into eachother. Webbys hands go around Lenas neck and they hold their kiss until its broken by a honking horn. They break apart and walk to the limo.

Back at the Mansion they sleep in Webbys room. Sound asleep Webbys head rest on Lenas heart as they hold hands and sleep with their faces as red as the color of love.


End file.
